makaikingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Pram the Oracle
SPOILERS AHEAD Pram is an Overlord and Zetta's first ally within the game. She can supposedly see into the future, but this is due to the fact that she wrote and saw ahead into the Sacred Tome, allo wing her to see the future and manipulate it. She eventually enters a rivalry with Trenia, who also claims to by psychic. In the Good Ending, she helps Zetta to revive Salome, who was killed, feeling sorry for him. She then checks in with Zetta along with Salome and Alexander to see if he's alive or dead due to the curse. In a possible bad ending, (Which is the way to recruit her) she learns of Zetta being given Salome's Mana power before he does. She becomes disgusted by Zetta, misunderstanding the circumstances. She initiates battle with him in an attempt to kill him. A bad ending will be attained whether the player wins or loses this Special battle, but she can only be recruited if the player wins. SPOILERS END HERE Personality Pram is the exact opposite of Zetta, cool and collective in contrast to Zetta's dim wit and "Charge!" attitude. She is also very manipulative, toying with the other Overlords with no remorse, viewing other people as toys to play with. She also has by far the shortest fuse of all of the Overlords, any small comment about her possibly making her go ballistic. (She destroys Micky's Netherworld because of this.) However, she is by no means heartless, feeling remorse over her actions near the end of the story, as well as helping Zetta's plight and being concerned about him in the Good Ending. Her aura color is blue-ish white color, the Mana throbbing in and out of her body as large, rhythimc shockwaves, when angered. When desperate, the Mana takes the form of a Pyramid, which surrounds her whole body, her wings also sprout to full size when this happens. In battle Pram is a magical tyrant on the battlefield, her INT and RES gaining a 150% Aptude, her HP at a 120% Aptitude, and all other stats at 100%. She is good with Books, Syringes, Boxes, and Daggers. Her fighting style depends on the player's preference. Her Special, "White Rage," is an INT-based attack, so she can handle herself well against multiple enemies, should the need arise. Note that if you Reincarnate Pram multiple times, she may gain an extra magic spell type alongside her own, possibly giving her all elemental spells to use in combat. Salome and Micky also share this trait. Recruitment To Recruit Pram, you must have killed at least 50 allies by the end of the final chapter. If done correctly, an alternate scene will take place between Pram and Zetta, initiating combat. In battle, she is level 500, with an army of mages at her command. (Pram is the only enemy that needs to defeated in order to clear the stage.) She will be in your party upon the start of the new cycle. Note that if a new cycle is started before the alternate scene for any reason, the Ally Kills you have performed will reset to zero. Trivia Pram is one of only two recruitable characters that you do not have to wish for in order to fight and recruit, the other being Alexander, God of Destruction. Pram also appears in Disgaea 2 and its PSP port as a fanservice cameo, as well as a DLC character in the PSP port. She is summoned by Hanako with a slight level loss, blaming the use of King Drake as an ingredient, before finally consenting to join the party. In battles in the psp port of Disgaea, She is good with Staffs, her specialls all Ice-based and INT-based. Category:Main Characters